Merry Christmas Magdalene
by princesspeach102
Summary: April O' Neil and her husband Donatello can't wait to celebrate Christmas with their friends, family and especially their baby girl Magdalene. Credit for Magdalene Hamato goes to Scotia Daniel her creator. Just to let you readers out there know you may see some of your favorite Christmas songs come up in this fun little holiday story. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Holiday Planning

It was finally December which meant one thing Christmas was coming and nobody was happier than April O' Neil and her husband Donatello. They were thrilled about the upcoming holiday because it was their first Christmas as a married couple and it was also their daughter's Magdalene's first Christmas and what better way to celebrate than with friends and family. "Donnie I'm so happy that it's almost Christmas" April excitedly exclaimed as she came from the attic with a box of Christmas decorations. "I can tell by the smile on your face and so am I" Donnie replied as he helped April with the heavy box. Donnie opened the box and saw all the old Christmas ornaments and told April, "These ornaments are beautiful." "Thank you Donnie. They were my grandparents. When I was a little girl every year on Christmas my grandparents had a beautiful Christmas tree and they used these beautiful ornaments to decorate with. It's one of my favorite memories from my childhood and now that we live here I want to use them again" said April. "I think that's a wonderful idea and I admire how beautiful they are" Donnie told her as he held and looked at a Christmas ornaments shaped like Santa Claus. "In honor of our first Christmas together you know we should invite all of our friends and family over for this joyous holiday" said Donnie. "I don't think I would have it any other way" replied April as she and Donnie started discussing what to do for Christmas.

As Donnie and April were done talking the both of them heard the cry of their daughter Magdalene who just woken up from her nap. "Aww our little girl is awake" said April as she and Donnie went upstairs to attend to their daughter. "Shhhh its ok Maggie. Don't cry mommy and daddy are here" Donnie assured his crying baby girl as he picked her up. April and Donnie kissed their little girl and told her it was going to be okay. Donnie and April changed her diaper together and took her downstairs to feed her. Maggie was happy to see her parents and to get something to eat because she was hungry. "Sweetheart are you excited about Christmas? Since you've been a very good girl Santa Claus is coming to our house to deliver presents for you" Donnie said which made his little girl smile. "I think Maggie knows that she is a good girl and is going to get presents" said April. "Have you been a good girl this year?" Donnie asked his wife. "I don't know what do you think?" April asked as she winked at her husband. Donnie pulled April closer to him and told her, "You're on my naughty list that's for sure." April laughed at what Donnie said as they began kissing. Donnie whispered something that made April blush and giggle because she couldn't believe he said that. "Maybe later" April assured her husband because right now they were attending to Maggie.

While they were feeding their baby a familar Christmas song was playing on the radio and it was Santa Claus is coming to Town. "Oh Donnie I remember this song. When I was a little girl my parents used to sing it to me every Christmas" April told him as she began to sing along,

April: "You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town"

Donnie thought it would fun to sing along with April so he began to sing,

Donnie: "He's making a list,

Checking it twice;

Gonna find out who's naughty or nice.

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town"

Donnie and April: "He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake

With little tin horns and little toy drums

Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town."

Donnie: "He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be good for goodness sake

Goodness sake"

Donnie and April: "You better watch out

You better not cry

You better not pout

I'm telling you why

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is coming

Santa Claus is coming

Santa Claus is coming to town

(Coming to town)

Santa's a busy man he has no time to play

He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Coming to town)

(Santa Claus is coming to town)

(Coming to town)"

When they were done singing Santa Claus is Coming to Town Maggie was smiling because she enjoys it when her parents would sing in front of her. "Looks like our daughter enjoyed our performance" April said which Donnie agreed with her as they saw the smile on her face. After Maggie was fed Donnie and April started making plans to celebrate Christmas with their family and friends.

Author's Note: Hi everyone here is the first chapter of my newest fanfiction that I like to call Merry Christmas Magdalene. As I mentioned many times I'm not the creator of Magdalene Hamato. Credit for this character goes to Scotia Daniel because she is her creator. For fun I thought it would be fun to include some popular Christmas songs that some of you may be familiar with. I'll be doing that as this story continues. Normally whenever I write a story about Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles celebrating a holiday that involves Magdalene Hamato it's usually a one shot story. This time I wanted to make it a multiple chapter story. Please stay tune for my update and if anyone out there has any ideas for future chapters I welcome it especially if anyone has a favorite Christmas song they like and would like to see in this story. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Christmas Evites

When April and Donnie were done planning on how they were going to celebrate Christmas the next thing needed to be done was to invite all of their friends and family. "It wouldn't be the holidays without your brothers and Master Splinter. Plus Maggie loves her uncles and Jiichan very much" April pointed out to Donnie who agreed with his wife because they were all close. "Besides my brothers and Master Splinter we can't forgot about your dad, aunt, and your other relatives that came to our wedding including your cousin Angie. I saw how Angie and Mikey were looking at each other at the Halloween party. I think they like each other" said Donnie. "I think so too but they are both too shy to admit their feelings let alone ask each other out" April stated. "Then we should totally invite Angie to come for Christmas and who knows maybe a romantic spark could happen between my little brother and your cousin" said Donnie. "I'm fine with that" replied April as she send out an Evite to Angie and to her other relatives that Donnie and his brothers met at their wedding. April and Donnie even send evites to the Mighty Mutanimals. The couple have been keeping in contact with them especially whenever they were needed to rush to New York City to help kick bad guy butt along with the rest of the turtles. Plus ever since Thanksgiving when April saw her Aunt Carol and Rockwell hold hands and witness Rockwell asking Carol out she wanted to know one thing, "When did they get together?" April recalled her aunt asking her not to tell anyone because she and Rockwell felt like they wanted to let everyone know when they were ready.

Last but not least of course their old friend Casey Jones was invited to spend Christmas with them because Casey was like family to April, Donnie and the rest of the turtles. As soon as all of the guests April and Donnie could think of to invite to spend Christmas with them they sent out the evites right away. They thought it would be much faster than mailing out invitations and they were right because within a few days April and Donnie got a lot of responses from all of their friends and family members letting them know that they wouldn't miss spending Christmas with them for the world because everyone wanted to be part of this special occasion especially for the newest member of April and Donnie's happy little family.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is shorter than my first one but don't worry my story is going to get better from here and it's going to be festive. Please stay tune for my next update.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 What to get Maggie

When Leo, Raph, Mikey and Master Splinter got the evites from April and Donnie inviting them to spend Christmas with them along with Magdalene their response was, "YES!" "We would have to be out of our fucking minds if we don't spend Christmas with them especially our niece Maggie" Raph said to his brothers who agreed with him. Ever since the birth of their niece the three proud uncles promised to be there for their little niece as much as possible for all the first times she celebrates a holiday with the family. "Hey guys what do you think we should get Maggie for Christmas?" Mikey asked Leo and Raph. "That's a good question Mikey" said Leo. "Master Splinter what do you think would make a good present in honor of Maggie's first Christmas?" Leo asked his Sensei. "Whatever gifts you wish to give to Magdalene I know that it will come from your hearts and she will love them because they are from her loving uncles. After all when you four were children I loved all of the presents you gave me on my birthday, Christmas and Father's Day because I know they came from your hearts. Plus April and Donatello will appreciate anything you give to Magdalene" Splinter advised. Leo, Raph and Mikey all thought about what Master Splinter said and they knew he was right. "Whatever presents we choose to get our sweet baby niece will come from our hearts" Leo stated. "You're right fearless leader" said Raph as the three of them started brain storming ideas.

Leo. Raph and Mikey thought it would be a good idea to come up with ideas for presents together along with help from April's dad Kirby and her aunt Carol. They needed all the help they could get because they were stumped. "I think it's a great idea for all of us to come up with gift ideas together because Carol and I are going Christmas shopping. Care to join us?" Kirby asked the turtles. "Sounds like a plan" answered Mikey. "Um Kirby how are the turtles supposed to join us? I don't want people freaking out seeing giant walking talking turtles" Carol told her brother. "No worries Ms. O' Neil Donnie invented these hollo watches for us before he and April got married when we were shopping for our tuxes" Leo showed April's aunt. "My niece is very lucky to be married to your genius brother. One more thing call me Carol Leo. That goes for you guys as well. Ms. O' Neil sounds so formal and I've known you guys for a while now" Carol said to the turtles. Leo, Raph and Mikey turned on their hollo watches and Carol was amazed at her nephew in law's invention. She couldn't believe how human they looked. "It's like you guys were never giant talking turtles at all. Bravo to Donnie for his invention" Carol said as she, the turtles and her brother Kirby headed to a couple of stores in the neighborhood to begin their Christmas shopping together.

The turtles, Kirby, and Carol visited a couple of stores. Kirby and Carol found some nice presents for April, Donnie and Maggie as well. Secretly Kirby and Carol got presents for each other when they weren't shopping together the other day. Carol was glad that she started off her shopping the other day alone because she didn't want anyone to know she was getting a present for Rockwell since they haven't revealed to anyone the status of their relationship. "So did you guys find gifts for Maggie?" Kirby asked the turtles. "Not really. We didn't realize that shopping for our niece's first Christmas gift would be this hard" answered Leo. "We want our gifts to be perfect that she'll love always and cherish forever" said Raph. "We did however find nice presents for Donnie and April" Mikey exclaimed as he and his brothers showed Kirby and Carol what they got for the happy couple. "You know before we left to go shopping we asked Master Splinter what would be a good present for Maggie and he said that we should get her something that came from our hearts because he believes it's the thought that counts and we think so too but we want our presents to be special" Mikey said.

"Master Splinter is right. When Carol and I were growing up we gave our parents every thoughtful gifts. Most of them were homemade because our parents loved anything homemade because they believed that was the best kind of present is something you can create with your own two hands" said Kirby. "My brother is right. We made our parents a lot of nice gifts since we grew up at the farm house and our father had a lot of material to work with and we were pretty good with tools because our father taught us at a young age how to use them but carefully of course" Carol told the turtles. After she said that the turtles got an idea of what to get Maggie and thanked them both for the helpful advice. When the turtles got home they started planning on their gifts for Maggie together. As for Kirby and Carol they were happy to help out the turtles anyway they were able to. When Carol was home alone she heard a tap on her window and saw that it was Rockwell coming to visit. "Hey Tyler how are you tonight?" Carol asked him. "I'm doing well. Carol I've been thinking about something for a while now" Rockwell said to Carol.

"What's on your mind Tyler?" asked Carol. "Well your niece and Donatello invited me and my team to spend Christmas with them which we accepted and I think that we should tell everyone about us" answered Rockwell. "You're absolutely right Tyler. We really like each other a lot and April basically knows what's going on since she saw you asking me out on Thanksgiving" Carol told him as she and Rockwell planned to tell everyone at Christmas about them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The perfect presents for Maggie

When the turtles returned to the lair each of them went to their rooms because not only did they get presents for their brother Donnie and their sister in law April but for each other as well and they didn't want each other to know. They were quickly wrapped and the turtles went into the living room to discuss ideas of something nice to give to their niece. "As we already know this is Maggie's first Christmas and we're stumped on gifts ideas. Master Splinter, Carol and Kirby are right. Whatever we give her will her will come from our hearts" said Leo. "Ok fearless leader great speech and all but what are we going to do since our minds are drawing a blank especially Mikey's who's mind is always blank" said Raph causing Mikey to stick his tongue out at him. "Good question" said Leo as he and his brothers sat down and started to brain storm. A few minutes Leo and Raph couldn't think of anything and they started to bang their heads on the wall. "We can't think of a fucking thing!" Leo and Raph screamed. Mikey was about to join his brothers when an idea popped into his head. "Bros I got an idea and I think you're going to love it" said Mikey as he ran to his room to get something. "I wonder what is Mikey's idea?" Raph and Leo thought to themselves. Mikey came out of his room with a really big box and showed them what was inside. "We're going to give our sweet little niece a box of useless crap?" asked Raph. "No bros" answered Mikey. "In this box is all the materials we used to make our larping costumes. With the leftover materials I saved I thought it would be fun if we make presents for Maggie."

When Mikey was done telling his brothers his idea Raph and Leo were shocked that their little brother actually came up with a brilliant idea" Little brother maybe there is a brain in that empty head of yours after all" said Raph. "What are we going to make with all of this stuff?" asked Leo. Mikey began explaining to his brothers what they were going to make. Leo researched instructions and ideas of what they were going to do. With team work and a bit of creativity Leo, Raph, and Mikey were able to come with awesome gifts. When they finished making their presents for Magdalene they showed what they made to Master Splinter who then said to his sons, "I highly believe Magdalene will love these presents that you have made for her because they came from your hearts and I must say your gifts are very creative." The turtles thanked Splinter for what he said. After that they put their gifts in boxes and wrapped them up nicely. Leo, Raph and Mikey were proud of themselves and couldn't wait until Christmas to give Maggie her Christmas presents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Decorating their home

Donnie and April were very happy that all of their friends and family that they invited said they were coming to visit for Christmas. "Now that we know who is coming to spent Christmas with us I think we should start decorating to make our home look more festive" said Donnie. "Good idea but let's decorate our Christmas tree with everyone else. It'll be fun to do something with everyone" replied April. Donnie agreed with his wife and told her that they'll get the Christmas tree before Christmas Eve. April helped Donnie decorate their living room with garland and bells in gold and silver. After they were done hanging the garland and bells April put vases full of Poinsettia and Christmas Roses. While they were decorating their home a Christmas song popped into Donnie's head and he started singing Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer,

Donnie: "You know Dasher, and Dancer, and

Prancer, and Vixen,

Comet, and Cupid, and

Donder and Blitzen

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all

Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer

had a very shiny nose

and if you ever saw it

you would even say it glows."

April was coming into the room with their daughter Magdalene when she heard Donnie singing and started to sing along which Donnie heard,

April: "All of the other reindeer

used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolph

play in any reindeer games."

Donnie heard April singing along with him and sang the rest of the song together,

Donnie and April: "Then one foggy Christmas eve

Santa came to say:

"Rudolph with your nose so bright,

won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

Then all the reindeer loved him

as they shouted out with glee,

Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,

you'll go down in history!"

"Let me guess you got that song stuck in your head didn't you?" April asked with a smile. "Yes I did" Donnie admitted. "When my brothers and I were kids Master Splinter enjoyed it when we sang cute little children's Christmas songs. Putting up these tiny reindeer decorations made me think about my childhood." "Awww that's sweet Donnie" April exclaimed. "Yeah I know but that song is so dam annoying that I can't get it out of my head!" Donnie said when he smacked his forehead. "Well I know what might help" April stated as she lead Donnie to a doorway. "Look up my darling husband." Donnie looked up and saw that April hung up some mistletoe. "Oh I get it. Come here my beautiful girls" said Donnie as he kissed his daughter and wife. April put Maggie in her playpen to play with her toys and went back to where Donnie was standing. "Now where were we" April asked as she winked at Donnie who started kissing his wife all over again. As Donnie and April were kissing passionately Donnie let his hand wonder around April's body which she didn't mind. Donnie put his hand up April's shirt and was touching her. April was loving what Donnie was doing to her and they continued kissing for a few more minutes until April said, "Let's finish decorating that way we can pick up where we left off later." "Good idea" said Donnie as he and April finished putting up the decorations and made their home very festive. Later on when Maggie was asleep for the night as promised Donnie and April finished off what they started when they were kissing under the mistletoe.

Author's Note: I don't have much to say in this author's note. I wanted Donnie and April to have their home decorated before their guest would come and spend Christmas with them. As for the Christmas tree I have plans for that chapter when it comes up. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Christmas road trip

With only a few days left until Christmas everyone that was invited to spend Christmas with Donnie and April at their farm house were busy either doing some last minute shopping or packing their bags. The day finally came for the turtles and Master Splinter to make the trip and nobody was more excited than Raphael because had always been attached to his niece Magdalene the most since the day she was born. However Raph didn't want his brothers and everyone else to see his soft side even though everyone saw him shed a tear when he first held Maggie. "Are you ready to go my sons?" asked Splinter. "Hai Sensei" answered the turtles as they loaded their stuff into the shell raiser. "Guys can I drive the shell raiser PLEASE!" Mikey begged. For a while now Mikey had been pestering his older brothers to let him drive the shell raiser whenever they went on missions or anywhere else. "You know Mikey won't stop bugging us to drive the shell raiser until he gets what he wants" Leo pointed out to Raph. "Good point fearless leader. Fine Mikey you can drive but only if you promise to be careful" said Raph. "Bros I promise and thanks" Mikey said with a smile as he got into the driver's seat. "Who wants to ride shot gun?" asked Mikey. "I will little brother" answered Raph as he took a seat next to Mikey while Leo and Master Splinter sat in the back.

"Is Kirby and Carol coming along with us?" asked Mikey thinking that he needed to pick them up. "No because the mighty Mutanimals offered them a ride in their vehicle" answered Leo. "Well then let's get this Christmas road trip started" exclaimed Raph as Mikey started driving. During the drive Mikey noticed that everyone was starting to get bore so he got an idea and said, "How about some music?" Leo, Raph and Splinter were fine with it as Mikey turned on the radio and started to sing along to Jingle Bells,

Mikey: "Dashing through the snow,

In a one horse open sleigh

Over the fields we go

Laughing all the way.

bells on bob tail ring

making spirits bright

What fun it is to ride and sing

A sleighing song tonight."

"Come on sing along with me. You know you want to" said Mikey which was true so Leo, Raph and Splinter sang along with Mikey to the chorus,

Chorus: "Oh jingle bells jingle bells

jingle all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh"

When the chorus was done Mikey, Leo and Splinter were shocked that Raph started singing the next part of the song but smiled anyway,

Raph: "A day or two ago

I thought I'd took a ride

And soon Miss Fannie Bright

Seated by my side.

Leo: "The horse was lean and lank

Miss fortuned seemed his lot

He got into a drifted bank

And we all got upset"

Chorus: Oh jingle bells jingle bells

jingle all the way!

Oh what fun

it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh, Hey!

Jingle bells jingle bells

Jingle all the way!

Oh what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh"

Splinter: "Now the ground is white

Go it while you're young

Take the girls tonight

And sing this sleighing song

Just get a bob tailed bay

two-forty as his speed

Hitch him to an open sleigh

And crack! you'll take the lead"

Chorus: "Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

Oh, What fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh.

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

Oh, What fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh."

"Well that was very amusing and festive Michelangelo" Splinter told his youngest son. "Thanks Sensei. I wanted to lighten up the mood since I know you guys are bore because we're stuck in traffic" said Mikey. "Quick question why didn't we take the secret tunnel that we discovered after Donnie, April and Maggie moved out?" Leo asked. "Oh shit I forgot about it. My bad bros" Mikey answered who was very embarrassed that he forgot all about the secret tunnel. "When we go home please remember to take the tunnel next time" said Raph. "I promise and thanks for letting me drive. I know you guys didn't think I was ready because you believed I'll crash or something" said Mikey. "Well little brother you proved us wrong and because of that Christmas song a lot of time passed and I can see the Farm House up ahead" Raph pointed out as Mikey drove up and parked the shell raiser. Leo, Raph, Splinter and Mikey got out of the shell raiser and were welcomed by Donnie, April and Maggie and looked forward to spending Christmas together.

Author's Note: Holy smokes two updates in one night. I'm so proud of myself. After I finished writing chapter 5 I suddenly got an idea of what to write about for chapter 6. Most of you may be familiar with the song Jingle Bells. If you're not here's a bit of history behind this song. Jingle Bells was written by James Lord Pierpont (1822-1893) in the year 1857. This song was originally written as a Thanksgiving song but it became such a catchy tune that people started singing it during Christmas and eventually Jingle Bells became one of the most popular songs sang during the holiday season. There are other versions of this song if you want to look it up. I just discovered this one the other day myself because whenever the holiday season comes a lot of Christmas songs get stuck in my head. Credit for Jingle Bells goes to the original creator the late James Lord Pierpont and his family if he even has any descendants. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Finding the perfect Christmas tree

As soon as the turtles and Master Splinter went inside April and Donnie's home they were amazed at all of the beautiful Christmas decorations all around. "Donatello and April you decorated your home very beautifully. I know this will be a wonderful Christmas for our family and friends" said Splinter as Donnie handed Maggie to her Jiichan. As always Splinter was happy to see his granddaughter and was just as happy as his sons and daughter in law April to be honoring Magdalene's first Christmas. "We have a lot of stuff in the shell raiser including Christmas presents for this sweet baby girl right here" Leo pointed out. April and Donnie were happy to hear that and helped unload the shell raiser. April was surprised to see that her in laws brought over so much food but at the same time she was grateful because now April didn't have to go to the local market. "Wow guys thanks for bringing all of this food" said April. "You're welcome. We all agreed to help you prepare the most awesome Christmas dinner ever because that's what family does they do things together especially on Christmas" said Raph. "If you don't mind me asking but where is your Christmas tree?" Mikey curiously asked. "Oh that well April and I were wondering if you guys would like to come with us to pick out our Christmas tree?" Donnie asked his family. They all agreed it would a wonderful idea for the family to pick out a Christmas tree together.

All of a sudden Raph got a text message from Slash that said, "We're almost there. See you and everyone else very soon." Raph told everyone that Slash send him a message and since he along with the rest of the mighty Mutanimals and Kirby and Carol were almost at the house the turtles, April, and Splinter waited. The wait wasn't long because a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "We're here" Carol said as she was the first one to walk into the house with an armful of presents. "Here Aunt Carol let me help you" April offered. Kirby walked in next and right away April went up and gave her father a big hug. "I'm happy to see you too my little girl" said Kirby as he returned the hug. The mighty Mutanimals came in next and thanked the happy couple for inviting them to spend the joyous holiday of the year together. Mikey was especially happy to see his gator buddy Leatherhead and it was likewise for Leatherhead to be happy to see Mikey. "How are you Slash?" Raph asked his former pet and friend. "I'm great Raphael. I hope all is well with you too" answered Slash. "Come on everyone get settled in that way we can all go pick out a Christmas tree together" said April.

Everyone liked the idea of getting the tree together so they got themselves ready. Kirby and Carol remembered that their parents had a sled that they used to carry their family tree back to the house as soon as they found the perfect tree. Lucky for everyone the sled was still there so they wouldn't have to carry the tree back. As soon as everyone was ready they finally started to be on their way to find a Christmas tree. April and Donnie made sure to dress their baby girl warmly since it was very cold outside and the last thing they wanted was for their daughter to get sick. There was a lot of pine trees in the forest but everyone agreed most of them were too tall to fit into April and Donnie's home. "OMG look I see our Christmas tree" exclaimed April as she ran over to get a better look at it. Everyone else followed April because they too wanted to see the tree April believes is the perfect tree. "My daughter you are absolutely right about this tree" said Kirby. "Ok now that we found this year's Christmas tree how are we going to get it back to the house?" asked Raph. "That's easy just leave it up to me" answered Leo as he took out one of his katanas and cut the tree with one hit. "TIMBURR!" Leo shouted as the tree fell onto the sled. "You always wanted to say that didn't you" Raph asked his older brother. "Yes" Leo answered with a smile as he assisted tying the tree to the sled. "Do you like the tree sweetheart?" Carol asked her great niece and Maggie's answer was cute little squeal. "I'll take that as a yes" said Donnie as he smiled at his little girl.

Slash and Leatherhead offered to pull the sled. Pigeon Pete tried to help but he wasn't very strong. While everyone was heading back to the farmhouse Carol and Rockwell were talking to each about telling everyone about them. "I think we should do it now before we chicken out" said Carol. "I agree with you my dear" replied Rockwell, who then said, "Everyone Carol and I have something to tell all of you." Before anyone could ask what Rockwell and Carol had to say another car pulled up and it was some of April, Kirby and Carol other relatives including Sabrina and Angie. "Hi everyone Merry Christmas" said Sabrina as she got out of the car. Mikey started blushing bright red when he saw Angie walking towards him. "H… Hi Angie how are you?" Mikey asked nervously. "I'm fine Mikey. I'm looking forward to Christmas with everyone including you" Angie answered as she too began blushing. Carol and Rockwell were frustrated that they weren't able to tell everyone what they wanted to say and hoped to eventually get another chance as soon as possible. Before they could get the tree inside the house Casey Jones arrived because whenever Casey would come by he would shout out "Goongala!" which is what he did. "Looks like I arrived just in time. Need any help?" Casey offered. "You know it Jones" answered Raph as he was the first to greet him along with everyone else.

Author's Note: Yay I wrote the 7th chapter to Merry Christmas Magdalene. I believe this fun holiday fanfiction is coming along quite well don't you? Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Setting up and decorating the Christmas tree

April and Donnie were happy and grateful to everyone for coming along to help find and pick out the perfect Christmas tree. "It's good to see you Casey and you came just in time. We just picked out our Christmas tree" said Donnie. "I can see that and it looks great. Sorry for running late. I would have made it here sooner but I got stuck in traffic on the way. It was so fucking annoying" Casey stated. "It's ok we're all glad you're here now because we need all the help to set up and decorated this beautiful tree" said April as she went over and hugged her old friend. Casey said his hellos to everyone including his best bud Raphael. April got out a tree stand she found in the attic. "Ok Slash and Leatherhead lower the tree down and hold it in place while I put the screws in to make the tree stay still" Leo told them to do which they did. Leo was able to tighten the screws and the tree stood in place very nicely. "Ok that we got the tree let's slap some decorations on it" said Raph. "Are we really going to slap the Christmas tree?" Pigeon Pete asked with a shocked look on his face. "No silly it's just an expression" April answered with a giggle. Pigeon Pete was relieved that nobody was literally going to slap decorations on the Christmas tree. "Here everyone take an ornament from this box but please be careful. These decorations are antiques so let's not break them and have fun decorating" Donnie told everyone as they all took out an ornament. Kirby and Carol recognized the Christmas ornaments that their parents used when they were children. "If mom and dad were here right now I believe they would be very happy that we're using their old decorations" said Kirby as he remembered his and his sister's childhood. "I believe so too and they would be both amazed and shocked at the additional members to our family who are wonderful people" replied Carol as she looked at the turtles and Master Splinter who began to smile.

"Hey how about some music?" Mikey asked everyone which they all agreed to because it was too quiet in the house. Mikey turned on his T pod and wouldn't everyone know it Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree was playing. Mikey and April's cousin Angie started to sing along,

Mikey and Angie: "Rocking around the Christmas Tree

at the Christmas party hop

Mistletoe hung where you can see

Ev'ry couple tries to stop."

Since Mikey and Angie got things started when they were the first ones to start singing everyone else sang along and danced as they were decorating the Christmas tree,

"You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing

"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Let the Christmas Spirit ring

Later we'll have some pumpkin pie

and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing

"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree

Have a happy holiday

Everyone's dancing merrily

In a new old fashioned way."

"Mikey did you by any chance have this plan?" Angie asked him. "It's a maybe why do you ask?" "Because Rockin Around The Christmas Tree is one of my favorite songs to hear when Christmas is near" Angie answered. "Well I didn't know and I'm glad you liked it" replied Mikey as he and Angie continued talking while helping decorating the tree. Everyone noticed how much Mikey and Angie were really enjoying each other's company and smiling at one another. Angie's older sister Sabrina noticed it as well and knew that her little sister was secretly crushing on the mutant turtle. When everyone was done decorating the Christmas tree Sabrina asked April if she could talk to her in private. "What's on your mind Sabrina?" April asked. "I've noticed the way Michelangelo and Angie have been looking at each other since our arrival. I know that they have keeping in contact since your wedding and I know when somebody is in love and it's written all over my baby sister's face and Mikey's as well" answered Sabrina. "I thought that Donnie and I were the only ones that noticed. I think I may know a way to break the ice between Mikey and Angie" said April. Sabrina was curious to know what April's plan was to get Angie and Mikey together. After April was done telling Sabrina her plan she was on board and so were April's entire family and friends.

"Ok all that is left is to put the star on top of the tree" Leo stated. "I believe the honor should go to the youngest member of our family" Master Splinter suggested as he pointed to his granddaughter. "You're absolutely right Sensei" said April as she and Donnie held Maggie together as they helped her reach to the top of the Christmas tree to put the star on top. When Maggie put the star on top everyone clapped and cheered for Donnie and April's little girl as she smiled at everyone.

Author's Note: Once again another Christmas song that has been stuck in my head since the beginning of the holiday season I decided to include in Merry Christmas Magdalene. The song Rockin Around The Christmas Tree was written and sung by Brenda Lee in 1958 when she was only 13 years old. All credit for this song has always and will always go to her. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A fun snow day

Within a few short days ever since all of April and Donnie's guest arrived to their home to spend Christmas with them along with Magdalene because it was her first Christmas everyone has been enjoying each other's company and helping to put up any last minute add on decorations around the house. Also ever since Rockwell and April's aunt Carol arrived they have wanting to tell everyone about them but whenever they tried to somehow they were interrupted. On the night before Christmas Eve while everyone was asleep Rockwell and Carol met up in the basement which was also Donnie's lab to talk and have a bit of privacy. "Tyler I'm becoming a bit annoyed that every time we try to tell our friends and family about us somehow we get interrupted" said Carol. "I agree with you 100%. You mean a lot to me and I want everyone to know that way we don't have to keep it a secret anymore" replied Rockwell as he held Carol in his arms rubbing her back. "I always did like it when you rub my back it's so relaxing" Carol stated as Rockwell continued. "I hate to see you stress and nothing makes me happier when you're at ease" exclaimed Rockwell as he continued to rub Carol's back and shoulders for a few more minutes. "Tomorrow let's just tell them before our heads pop!" "I couldn't agree with you more" Carol stated as she and Rockwell went back to bed for the night. The next day everyone was up and ready for a fun Christmas activity. "What should we do today?" Mikey asked everyone who were wondering the same thing.

"I know what we can do" answered Raph as he pointed out the window for everyone to see. "OMG SNOW LET'S GO PLAY OUTSIDE!" Mikey shouted as he got his coat and ran out the door. Everyone was cracking up at Mikey's reaction and decided to join him to enjoy the fresh fallen snow that had fallen the night before. "I'M COLD, I'M COLD, I'M COLD!" Pigeon Pete cried because he was never too fond of the cold weather. "Calm down Pete and put on a jacket" Leatherhead said as he handed him a winter jacket for him to wear. "Thanks I feel better" said Pete. Everyone made sure to dress warmly and Donnie and April made sure to dress their baby girl warmly as well. "I want to build a snowman!" Angie shouted excitedly. "Even though we're adults you still like to build snowmen in the snow don't you little sister?" Sabrina asked. "You better believe I do" Angie answered as she started rolling up the first snow ball. "I'll help you Angie this looks like fun" said Mikey as he and Angie teamed up to build a snow man together. Raph, Casey and Slash decided to act like kids and throw snow balls at each other and everyone else. A few snow balls hit Leo, Donnie and April which lead them to team up and say, "Bring it on!" and the three of them were in a snow ball fight with Raph, Slash and Casey. Master Splinter with Maggie on his arms was laughing at his sons, daughter in law and friends engaging in a snow ball fight.

Everyone was giggling as well. April's other cousins Johnny, Jamie and Anna who were triplets also joined in on the fun. Kirby, Leatherhead decided to put a snow man with Angie and Mikey, Pigeon Pete was making snow angels and Master Splinter was throwing bits of snow up in the air making his granddaughter smile. Splinter saw a little snow flake from the snow he was gently throwing up in the air landing on Maggie's nose causing the baby girl to scrunch up her nose and giggle. Splinter smiled when he saw his granddaughter giggle and gave her a kiss on her cheek. As for Rockwell and Carol they decided to take a walk in the snow. "Growing up I remembered how my brother and I to play outside in the snow with our friends from School and our family as well" Carol told Rockwell as she remembered her childhood. "I love how beautiful the trees look covered in snow." "They are quite lovely but not as lovely as you" Rockwell said as he kissed her hand. "Let's not go too far. I don't want everyone to worry about us" said Carol. Rockwell agreed with Carol but suggested they enjoy each other's company a little bit longer before heading back. When they got back they saw Raph, Casey and Slash laying on the ground in defeat because Leo, Raph and April won the snowball fight. "Victory is ours!" April, Donnie and Leo said with smiles on their faces. "Yeah yeah beginner's luck" Raph half scowled and half smiled.

"We want a rematch!" Slash and Casey requested. "Maybe later right now I want to see the snowmen that everyone build" said April as she went over to see what everyone made. When April saw the snowman Mikey and her cousin Angie she told them it reminded her of Olaf from the snowman from Disney's Frozen. As a joke Angie sang the first part of the song Do you want to build a snowman?

"Do you wanna build a snowman?

Come on lets go and play

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away-

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!-

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Ha Ha very funny" April laughed. "What can I say I like Disney movies" replied Angie. "Thanks for helping me build a snowman Mikey. It was sweet of you to do." You're welcome Angie" said Mikey. Before it was time to go inside to warm up everyone was wondering what were Master Splinter and Maggie doing together. They found them completing a mini snowman together. "Awww how cute!" said Donnie. As soon as everyone got inside April asked, "Who wants hot chocolate?" "We do!" everyone answered. "Let me help you April" Carol offered as they headed to the kitchen together. A few minutes later April and Carol were carrying trays of hot chocolate for everyone. "Here April let me help you with that" said Donnie as he took the tray from April's hand to help her out. "Today was fun and it's going to become more fun because tomorrow is Christmas Eve!" Mikey stated. "You're absolutely right and that means one thing we gonna have a little Christmas party" April replied which everyone was in for. Since Rockwell and Carol weren't able to tell their friends and family about them they decided to let everyone know on Christmas Eve.

Author's Note: For chapter 9 I changed the name of the title a few times before I went with what I got. Sometimes when I'm writing I sometimes have a hard time coming up with a title. I decided to go along with what I got and I like it. As a bonus I decided to include other characters such as the names of April, Kirby and Carol's other relatives who were unnamed when I wrote my first fanfiction Teenage Mutant Ninja Family and were also the guest at April and Donnie's wedding. As for the brief version of Do you wanna build a snowman that is from and own by Disney and so is Olaf. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Christmas party, revealed secrets and kissing

After the fun everyone had playing in the snow together they were exhausted and went to bed after dinner and watching Christmas specials on TV. "I can't believe Christmas Eve is tomorrow. It's going to be fun" said April. "I couldn't agree with you more are you coming to bed?" asked Donnie. "In a bit right now I need to take care of something. I will be back shortly" answered April as she left the bedroom to go talk to her cousins. As she recalled the other day her cousin Sabrina told April that she figured that her little sister Angie had fallen for the youngest ninja turtle and wanted her little sister to be happy. Sabrina along with Johnny, Jamie and Anna were waiting in the kitchen. "Are you guys ready to put our plan into action to get Angie and Mikey together?" April asked. "You better believe we are and I have to say April it's a smart plan. I just hope it works" answered Sabrina. "Trust me it will" April assured her cousins as they went over the plan one more time to make sure that everyone got it. After that April told her cousins good night and went back to her bedroom. The next morning it was Christmas Eve and nobody was more excited than Mikey because he wanted to bake Christmas cookies before the party. As always when Mikey visits April, Donnie and Maggie he helps April with the cooking because April believed that her youngest brother in law's cooking was better than her own.

Of course the rest of April and Donnie's family and all of their friends helped out too with the meals especially for the Christmas party they wanted to have later. "Mikey do you want to get started baking Christmas cookies?" April asked. "Yes I do. Care to join me?" asked Mikey. "Maybe later because I have to attend to Maggie for a bit. However Angie here will help you won't you Angie?" said April. "Um sure I guess. I'm not much of a baker but I'll give it a try" Angie said as she went into the kitchen to give Mikey a hand. "OMG I'm alone in the kitchen with Angie!" Mikey screamed in his head. "Oh wow Mikey and I are alone together!" Angie thought to herself. "So um I was thinking we could gingerbread cookies in different shapes. Do you like gingerbread?" Mikey asked. "I love gingerbread cookies. They're my favorite treat when it's Christmas" Angie answered with a smile. "That's great because I enjoy gingerbread too" Mikey stated as he gave Angie an ingredient to put into the bowl. As Mikey and Angie were baking together April along with her cousins and her husband Donnie were watching a small opening on the kitchen door. "So remind me again what is your plan?" Donnie asked. "Well Donnie if haven't noticed by now my cousin and your little brother have had a thing for each other since they met at our wedding. Sabrina told me that she notices the way her sister looks at him and blushes every time they talk on the phone. Isn't that right Sabrina?" said April. "You know it" answered Sabrina. "We want them to be alone together that way maybe the both of them will overcome their shyness and ask each other out or something which I why I told Mikey that I would help him later since I had to attend to Maggie which was a lie because our daughter is playing with my dad, Leo, and Raph at the moment" April told Donnie who had a better understanding of the plan.

While April, her cousins and Donnie continued to spy Mikey went to get the hand mixer but Angie had the same idea and their hands touched at the same time. Angie looked into Mikey's eyes and thought that Mikey's blue eyes were gorgeous. "Um Angie are you ok?" Mikey asked. "Oh I'm fine. You know what Mikey there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now" Angie said out of nowhere. "Ok what do you want to tell me?" Mikey curiously asked. Before Angie could speak she took a deep breath and said, "Ever since we met at April and Donnie's wedding I've been thinking about you. I've never met a giant talking turtle before or any mutant and now that I have it's awesome and I really think you're so adorable." "You think I'm adorable? Wow no girl has ever told me that before" Mikey exclaimed. "Of course you are! I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you a lot. I know it sounds crazy since we met only three months ago but it's the truth and now I want to know do you like me too?" Angie asked causing Mikey to smile and blush. "You wanna know something Angie I really like you a lot too. You're such a pretty girl" Mikey exclaimed as he held Angie's hand and the both of them were blushing so much that their faces turned a deep shade of red. "We should talk more about this later since we have to finish baking these cookies and eventually get ready for the party later" said Mikey. "Agreed and I think I'll thank my cousin April for getting me alone with you in the kitchen since she, my sister Sabrina and my other cousins are listening from behind the door" Angie pointed out when she opened the kitchen door revealing her nosey family. "Mind telling me what you guys were doing?"

"Angie O' Neil as your big sister I've noticed that ever since you met Michelangelo here you've developed a huge crush on him" said Sabrina. "Nothing gets passed you doesn't it big sister?" Angie asked. "Most of the time no" Sabrina answered. "We'll leave you guys alone" April said as she and the rest of her family left. As Mikey and Angie were wrapping things up in the kitchen Rockwell and Carol were nervous about telling everyone at the party about them but at the same time they reminded each other that it was indeed getting annoying not being able to tell anyone when they try to. Later on that day it was time for the Christmas party. Everyone helped prepare food for the party because they didn't want April to do all the work and promised her to help make Christmas dinner the next day which April appreciated. While the party was going on the music was kind of loud and everyone was dancing Carol and Rockwell decided to tell everyone the truth. "Everyone Tyler and I have something to tell all of you so if you could please listen to us for a moment that would be great" Carol said which nobody heard her because of the music. Before Carol was about to give up Rockwell shouted out loud, "WE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY SO PAY ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped dancing looked at Carol and Rockwell because they all wanted to know what did they want to say. "Well here's the thing as I gotten to know Tyler over the past few months I realized how much we both have in common and what a wonderful guy he is" Carol began to say and before she continued Kirby asked, "Are you two dating?" "Yes Kirby we are dating" answered Rockwell which shocked everyone at the party. "At first we weren't going to say anything because we weren't sure if it was going to work out between us since we were scare of how all of you were going to react especially you Kirby because I heard that you weren't too happy with April at first for postponing her College plans when she became pregnant and moved in with Donatello and his family" Carol told her brother. Also we weren't sure how serious our relationship was going to be since well I'm a mutant chimp and Carol here is a beautiful woman who any man who be lucky enough to call his girlfriend" said Rockwell as he and Carol started to hold hands.

After Rockwell and Carol told everyone about their relationship it took a few minutes for that bit of information to process. Then Kirby walked up to his sister and Rockwell and told them, "Carol you're my little sister and I love you very much. I don't blame you so being scare after what happened between me, April and Donnie but after I realized what an idiot I was April and I mended our relationship I realized that what matters most is her happiness and if Doctor Rockwell makes you happy then I'm happy for the both of you." "Doc the team and I kind of figured out your relationship with April's aunt because we accidently saw a security video of you and Carol having dinner together at our headquarters while the rest of us were out" Slash told him. "Plus you have been a lot happier since meeting Ms. O' Neil" said Leatherhead which Pigeon Pete nodded in agreement. As for everyone else they told Carol if she is happy with Rockwell that's all that matter. "Now that Tyler and I finally got to tell everyone about us let's continue to party!" Carol shouted as Mikey turned the music back on. "Hey look who's standing under the mistletoe" Leo said as he saw Donnie, April, Mikey, Angie, Carol and Rockwell all standing under the mistletoe. "Oh wow we are but it's ok if you don't want…." Mikey began to say before Angie gently grabbed his face and kissed him. "Come here Donnie boy" April said as she and Donnie started making out. "You miss silly" Carol said after Rockwell kissed her on the cheek. "What do you mean I…" Rockwell began to say before Carol kissed him on the lips. Everyone else at the party went awwww and continued to have a fun Christmas party.

Author's Note: Hooray this is chapter 10 of my fanfiction. I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying my story. The next chapter will be a sequel to this chapter because I have a few ideas that I wanted to save for chapter 11 which I believe will be humorous. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 A little too much Eggnog

Everyone at the farm house were enjoying themselves as the Christmas party continued. Rockwell was shocked that Carol kissed him like that in front of all of their friends and family but at the same time he didn't care. Mikey and Angie couldn't stop making out until they needed air. Same thing went for Donnie and April because sometimes when the happy couple are kissing it can go further which they didn't want to do in front of everyone. "Anyone up for Eggnog?" Leo asked as he and Master Splinter brought in two punch bowls full of Eggnog one with rum and one without. Leo and Splinter put the two punch bowls on the table and continued to enjoy themselves at the party. "Hey how come a lot of you aren't going for the Eggnog with rum?" Raph asked. "Because we don't want to get drunk and some of us are underage" answered Donnie as he got a glass of Eggnog for himself and April. "Who gets drunk off of Eggnog?" asked Slash. "I don't know but hey more for us" Casey answered as he, Raph and Slash each had a glass of Eggnog with rum. Raph, Casey and Slash each had three glasses of rum Eggnog and they were pretty tipsy. "Ok we shouldn't be drinking like this otherwise we might do something stupid" Casey stated. Before the three drunk weirdoes sat down to relax the next Christmas song that came up on the radio was Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer and without thinking, Casey, Slash and Raph started to sing along,

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer,

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grampa, we believe"

Casey: "She'd been drinkin too much egg-nog,

And we'd begged her not to go,

But she'd forgot her medication

And she staggered out the door into the snow"

Slash: "When we found her Christmas morning,

At the scene of the attack,

She had hoof prints on her forehead,

And incriminating Claus marks on her back"

"Come on everyone sing along" said Raph. All of the family and friends decided to go along with it because they thought it was hilarious so everyone sang the chorus,

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer,

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grampa, we believe"

Raph: "Now we're all so proud of Grampa,

He's been taking this so well,

See him in there watchin football,

Drinkin' beer and playing cards with cousin Mel"

Casey: "It's not Christmas without Grandma,

All the family's dressed in black,

And we just can't help but wonder,

Should we open up her gifts or send them back?"

Everyone: "Send them back!"

"Grandma got run over by a reindeer,

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grampa, we believe"

Slash: "Now the goose is on the table,

And the pudding made of fig, (ahh)

And the blue and silver candles

That would just have matched the hair in Grandma's wig."

Raph: "I've warned all my friends and neighbors,

"Better watch out for yourselves",

They should never give a license

To a man who drives a sleigh and plays with elves"

Chorus: "Grandma got run over by a reindeer,

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grampa, we believe

Grandma got run over by a reindeer,

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve,

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Grampa, we believe"

"Merry Christmas!"

After Casey, Slash and Raph's humorous performance everyone was laughing so hard that they felt like they were going to bust a gut. "Here bro let me get you guys some coffee" Mikey offered as he, Leo and Donnie got Raph, Casey and Slash to sit down. Mikey came out of the kitchen with three mugs of coffees for his drunken brother and friends who felt somewhat better after drinking coffee. "What in the world were we thinking?" Raph asked his two friends Slash and Casey. "I don't know but I don't want to do that again" said Slash. "Me too" replied Casey. "The singing or drinking Eggnog?" Mikey asked which made everyone laugh. "Ha Ha and Ha very funny little brother" said Raph. "I think Maggie enjoyed your performance the most because she was giggling and clapping" April stated as Raph looked at his niece and smiled at her. "Well I'm glad the youngest member of our family enjoyed our out of nowhere performance" said Raph as he held her in his arms and gave Maggie a big hug. After seeing one of his older brothers and two friends sing Mikey got an idea and asked Angie to help him which she agreed to.

Author's Note: For added fun and because I wanted to be funny I decided to have Raph, Casey and Slash sing along to Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer. This song was written in 1979 by Elmo and Patsy Trigg Shropshire who get all the credit for writing a song that cracks people up even me. Ever since this song came around it has been sung every Christmas and to this day it's still humorous at least to me. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 A Ninja Turtles 12 days of Christmas

While Raph, Casey and Slash were recovering from their performance Mikey got an idea and spoke to Angie about it in the kitchen. "Wow Mikey this sounds like a fun idea count me in" said Angie. "Hey guys what are you doing?" Pigeon Pete asked when he came into the kitchen." Mikey and Angie told Pigeon Pete what they were doing and asked him if he would like to be a part of it. "Of course I'll help you guys out" answered Pete. "Thanks and here is some fruit cake as a thank you for doing this with us" said Angie as she handed the mutant pigeon some fruit cake. "Yummy I love it!" Pigeon Pete exclaimed as he ate the fruit cake. "Dude I think you're the only person I know who likes fruit cake" said Mikey as he, Pigeon Pete and Angie got started and finished in no time with their plan. "Where are Pigeon Pete, Angie and Mikey?" April asked as she and the rest of her friends and family wondered the same thing. "We're right here" answered Mikey as he, Angie and Pigeon Pete all came out of the kitchen together. "What in the world are the three of you up to?" asked Splinter. "Well since it's Christmas Mikey, Pigeon Pete and I came up with a fun version of an old Christmas song like a parody" Angie answered as she, Mikey and Pigeon Pete gave everybody a copy of the thing they were working on together in the kitchen. Everyone looked at what the three of them created and thought it was funny. "Come on everybody when I point to you sing your part" said Mikey as he popped in a CD of the instrumentational version of the 12 days of Christmas,

Carol: "On the first day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me Pigeon Pete in a Christmas tree."

Pigeon Pete: "That's me!"

Angie: "On the second day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me two nunchucks,"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree."

Mikey: "On the third day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me three flavors of ice cream,"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas tree"

April: "On the fourth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me four ninja masks,"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Splinter: "On the fifth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Slash: "On the sixth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Casey: "On the seventh day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Leatherhead: "On the eighth of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me eight bowls of pizza noodle soup"

Casey: "Seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Raph: "On the ninth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me nine foot bots to fight"

Leatherhead: "Eight bowls of pizza noodle soup"

Casey: "Seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Leo: "On the tenth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me ten Space Heroes Action Figures"

Raph: "Nine foot bots to fight"

Leatherhead: "Eight bowls of pizza noodle soup"

Casey: "Seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree"

Donnie: "On the eleventh day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me eleven pizza gyozas"

Leo: "Ten Space Heroes Action Figures"

Raph: "Nine foot bots to fight"

Leatherhead: "Eight bowls of pizza noodle soup"

Casey: "Seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

Carol: "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas tree"

Rockwell: "On the twelfth day of Christmas my ninja turtle gave to me twelve poinsettias"

Donnie: "Eleven pizza gyozas"

Leo: "Ten Space Heroes Action Figures"

Raph: "Nine foot bots to fight"

Leatherhead: "Eight bowls of pizza noodle soup"

Casey: "Seven hockey sticks"

Slash: "Six smoke bombs"

Splinter: "FIVE THROWING STARS!"

April: "Four ninja masks"

Mikey: "Three flavors of ice cream"

Angie: "Two nunchucks"

"Everybody all together" said Mikey "and Pigeon Pete in a Christmas Tree!" Everybody sang together.

"Wow Mikey, Angie and Pigeon Pete your parody of the 12 days of Christmas was funny" Angie's older sister Sabrina said as she and everybody was laughing and clapping. "Michelangelo ever since you and your brothers were little turtles you always had a lot of Christmas spirit and even as an adult you still have that Christmas spirit I've always admire and who knows Magdalene will be just like you full of Christmas spirit and joy isn't that right my granddaughter?" Splinter said as he smiled at Maggie who smiled back. "Awwww thanks Sensei" said Mikey as he hugged his father. "I like how you included some of our favorite things" said Leo. "Of course you would like the Space Heroes part fearless leader. If there is anything that has to do with Space Heroes you're all for it" Raph stated. "You're right about that just like you, Casey and Slash jumped in and started singing Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer as you guys drank too much eggnog" Leo laughed. Raph, Casey and Slash started blushing. "I still can't believe we did that" said Raph. "Same here" Casey and Slash both said. For the rest of the Christmas party everyone enjoyed themselves, ate a lot and had a blast with each other.

Author's Note: Oh yay this chapter 12. I'm so happy! For this chapter I wanted to include the 12 days of Christmas but I wanted it to be a parody. That is when I decided to write this version which I like to call A Ninja Turtles 12 days of Christmas. I hope you like this chapter and my amusing version of the 12 days of Christmas. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Silent Night for Magdalene

After enjoying each other's company for a while the party finally ended and it was way past Maggie's bed time. Donnie and April's baby girl was really sleepy. The Mighty Mutanimals along with Leo, Raph and Mikey and the rest of April and Donnie's family and friends did all of the clean up because they knew Donnie and April needed to attend to their little girl. "Thanks for helping with the cleanup" April said to her family and friends. "You're welcome April. It's the least we can do for you and Donnie for always including us in your celebrations" Slash replied as he and his team were very grateful to be included. "Where are Doctor Rockwell and Aunt Carol?" Donnie asked. Nobody was sure where they went off to until they found them under the mistletoe kissing. "Get a room" Kirby told his sister and her boyfriend causing them to blush and laugh. April and Donnie gave their daughter a bath and while they were bathing her Donnie told his daughter, "Tonight Santa Claus will come and leave you presents because you're a good girl and you'll open them on Christmas morning with all of our friends and family." "Here's Maggie's towel" April said as she handed it to her husband. Donnie wrapped up Maggie and they dried her off and put Maggie in her pj's together. "Good night and Merry Christmas sweetheart" Donnie and April said to their little girl as they put her in her crib for the night and turned on some soothing music to help Maggie fall asleep. The cleanup was done and everyone else also turned in for the night with anticipation and excitement for Christmas morning when everyone would enjoy this wonderful and joyous holiday together.

While everybody was sleeping for the night Maggie woke up a bit cranky. Lucky for the baby girl her Jiichan was awake as well and heard his granddaughter crying. Splinter came into her room smiled at Maggie as he picked her up and said, "It's ok Magdalene no more crying I'm here" Splinter said to Maggie as he did his best to calm the baby girl down. Unknowing to Splinter Donnie and April were at the door of their daughter's room looking at Splinter attending to their daughter and smiled. "Sensei" April quietly said as she and Donnie walked in. "I was on my way to get myself a glass of water when I heard Magdalene crying. I got her to stop crying but I don't believe your sweet little girl is the least bit tire" Splinter stated as he, Donnie and April looked at the baby girl who was wide awake. Donnie thought about what his father said and recalled a Christmas memory from when he and his brothers were little. "Sensei do you remember that one Christmas Eve when my brothers and I were little and we couldn't go to sleep because he were all too excited about Christmas morning?" Donnie asked Splinter who replied, "Yes I do my son." "What is Donnie talking about?" April asked. "When Donatello and his brothers were still very young there was this one Christmas Eve night when the four of them were having a hard time falling asleep. That was when I started singing Silent Night until Donatello and his brothers were 12 years old" answered Splinter. "I sang it in both English and Japanese." "I remember because the Japanese version of Silent Night is different when translated in English" Donnie pointed out. "I never knew that" exclaimed April.

"Sensei maybe Maggie would like it if you sang her Silent Night" suggested Donnie. "Donatello it's been a long time since I sang but I'll do it for my granddaughter" Splinter said as he patted Maggie on her head and started singing,

"Silent night, holy night!

All is calm, all is bright.

Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.

Holy infant so tender and mild,

Sleep in heavenly peace,

Sleep in heavenly peace"

"You sing beautifully" said April. "Thank you my daughter in law. Do you and Donatello care to jump in?" ask Splinter. The couple nodded yes and sang along with Splinter,

"Silent night, holy night!

Shepherds quake at the sight.

Glories stream from heaven afar

Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,

Christ the Savior is born!

Christ the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night!

Son of God love's pure light.

Radiant beams from Thy holy face

With dawn of redeeming grace,

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

Jesus Lord, at Thy birth"

When they reached the end of the song Maggie was really sleepy. "Sensei if it's ok with you could you sing the Japanese version as well please? I would love it hear it." April requested. "Yes" answered Splinter as he and Donnie who was very familiar with the Japanese version sang along with his father,

"Kiyoshi kono yoru hoshi wa hikari

sukui nomiko wa mabune no naka ni

nemuri tamo-o. itoyasuku.

Kiyoshi kono yoru mitsuge ukeshi

makibitotachi wa miko no mimae ni

nukazukinu, kashikomite.

Kiyoshi kono yoru miko no emi ni,

megumi no miyo no ashita no hikari

kagayakeri, hogarakani."

April had a tear in her eye after Donnie and Master Splinter finished singing together because she thought Silent Night in Japanese was beautiful. "Looks like Magdalene fell asleep in my arms" Splinter pointed out to Donnie and April as the three of them saw the sleeping baby girl. Splinter put his sleeping granddaughter to bed and kissed her goodnight. "Thank you father for doing this for our daughter" Donnie told Splinter. "You're welcome my son" Splinter replied as he, April and Donnie went back to their rooms for the night after Splinter finally got his glass of water.

Author's Note: OMG this is probably one of my sweetest chapters yet. When I came up with the name for this chapter I wondered what would Silent Night sound in Japanese. I looked up the lyrics and the video to both the English and Japanese version of this beautiful holy song and I decided to go with both. Silent Night was created in the year 1818 by Franz Xaver Gruber (1787-1863) and his friend Joseph Mohr (1792-1848) who wrote the lyrics. Ever since this beautiful song has been sung every year when it's Christmas time. I hope you like this chapter and my fanfiction. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Christmas Day

"Wake up everybody it's finally Christmas!" Mikey and Angie shouted out as they ran around with smiles on their faces waking everyone up. "It's too fucking early go back to bed you two!" Raph angrily screamed. "Now Raphael when you and your brothers were little you four woke me up at 6am every Christmas morning by tackling me. So don't get upset with Michelangelo and Angelica for being happy that it's finally Christmas" Splinter told his second oldest son. "Yes Sensei" Raph mumbled as he made his way to the living room. "So Angie is short for Angelica?" Mikey asked. "Of course. My full name is Angelica Star O'Neil but I like to be called Angie" replied Angie. "Your name is pretty just like you" Mikey told Angie making her blush as she thanked him. "Merry Christmas" Leo said as he was still half asleep. "Hey look out the window" Pigeon Pete told everyone who were amazed of all of the fresh fallen snow. "Looks like we're having a white Christmas" Sabrina pointed which made her little sister Angie and Mikey smile. Donnie as he held Maggie in his arms with April right next to him walked in and wish everyone Merry Christmas. April's other cousins Johnny, Jamie and Anna along with the Mighty Mutanimals, Kirby, Carol and Casey woke up because they also received Mikey and Angie's wakeup call and came into the living room. "Merry Christmas everyone" Casey said as he too was half asleep. "Let's have breakfast first before we open presents" Raph suggested as his and everyone else's stomachs started growling. "I can go for food" Donnie exclaimed. As a family it was decided that everyone would make breakfast together. However nobody could decide what to make. It was a three way tie between waffles, pancakes or French toast. How about we just make all three? My bros and I brought over extra food just in case" Mikey pointed out. "I say we go for it" April stated which everyone agreed to. Since everyone was helping to make breakfast the cooking was done in no time and everyone stuffed their faces. "That was delicious" Raph and Leo said before the both of them belch out loud. "Excuse you" Splinter said as he stared at Leo and Raph.

Later on after breakfast it was time to open presents and to finally celebrate the first Christmas for April and Donnie's little baby girl Maggie. "I can't believe this is our daughter's first Christmas" said Donnie. "Same here my love and when Maggie is a little bit older she will most likely wake us up at the crack of dawn just like you and your brothers did to Splinter when you guys were little" April replied. "Anyone up for Christmas pictures?" Rockwell asked as he held out a camera. "Yes it's Christmas" answered April as Rockwell started taking pictures while everyone was opening presents. Leo, Raph and Mikey got out their presents from under the Christmas tree for their niece and said to April and Donnie, "If it's ok with you guys we would love it if Maggie opened up our presents first." "Ok sure" said April. "Let's see what your uncles gave you for Christmas" said Donnie. For each of the presents Leo, Mikey and Raph helped Maggie rip off the wrapping paper and open the boxes. "OMG those dolls are so cute!" April smiled as she looked at the dolls that looked just like her turtle brother in laws. "Awwwwww thanks April. We made them ourselves because we wanted our first Christmas presents for Maggie to be special in honor of her first Christmas" said Mikey. "It was Mikey's idea when we couldn't think of what to get your baby girl in honor of her first Christmas" Leo stated. "Well their adorable and maybe you can show us how you made them" said Donnie. Mikey explained to Donnie and April that the dolls were made with the leftover materials from their larping costumes and a bit of research Leo found on the internet of how to make homemade dolls. "Maggie has the sweetest and best uncles ever" April said as she hugged each of her brothers in laws. "We got you and Donnie presents as well" said Mikey as April and Donnie opened up their gift from Leo, Raph and Mikey. "A new photo album and it had pictures of all of us when we were living together while I was pregnant. You guys are the best thank you" said April. "Yeah thanks guys. This gift means a lot to us" Donnie said as he and April hugged their brothers.

Maggie picked up each of her dolls that looked like her uncles and gave him a hug and a kiss. "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everybody went including Leo, Raph and Mikey. Maggie also got other nice presents such as fun Educational toys from her Grandpa Kirby and her Great Aunt Carol, squeaky bath toys from the cousins and toy instruments from the Mighty Mutanimals. "I got Maggie something as well" Casey said as he handed Donnie and April a present. "Thanks Casey you're so sweet to think of our daughter" said April as she helped Maggie open the present. When April opened the box she started giggling at what was inside. Donnie saw what made April laugh and he too had a smile on his face. Casey had given Maggie a Hockey jersey that was just her size and it had her name on the back. "Casey its adorable thank you so much" said April as she hugged her old friend. In the back of his mind Casey was happy to be getting a hug from April but never forgot that she was married to Donatello. "You're welcome April. I had it custom made just for your sweet little baby girl" Casey said. Presents were exchanged among everyone and Slash gave Raph something that made him happy. "Why are there holes in the box?" Raph curiously asked his friend. "You'll see after you open it" replied Slash. Raph took off the lid of the box and when he looked inside he was surprised to find a small baby turtle inside. "OMG it's a baby turtle" Raph exclaimed as he held the small turtle in his hands. "I knew you would like it" said Slash. "Where did you find this little turtle?" asked Raph. "The Mighty Mutanimals and I busted a cosmetic company a few days before we came here because Pigeon Pete saw that they were using animals to test their latest beauty products on which is wrong. We beat the crap out of them and ended their shady business. The bad guys went to jail and we were able to find homes for all of the animals. This was also around the time I was trying to figure out a present for you. When I saw this little turtle scared, alone and locked up in a cage I thought to myself, "I think my friend Raphael would like you" so Doctor Rockwell here did a check up on this little turtle to make sure it wasn't sick. That was when I decided the best home for this little one would be with you since you took such good care of me before my mutation" answered Slash.

"Thank you Slash and I think I'll call this little guy Rocko" said Raph. "That's great but there is just one little detail. That little guy is a girl" Slash pointed out as he explained to Raph that Rockwell checked to see if the turtle was a boy or a girl. "Roxy it is then" said Raph who was a bit embarrassed about the gender of his new pet. "Here Donnie I got you something special" April said as she handed Donnie his present. "I wonder what it is" Donnie thought to himself as he began opening his present. When Donnie opened the box he found a new set of test tubes, a lab coat and goggles. "April I love it thank you so much" Donnie said as he hugged his wife. "You're welcome my wonderful husband" April replied. "Here I got you something too" Donnie said as he handed April her Christmas present. April was excited and couldn't wait to find out what her husband had gotten her for Christmas. When April opened the box she took out the present and smiled at what Donnie had given her which was a shirt that looked just like the one she used to wear when she was a teenager. It had a number 5 on it but the shirt was in purple which ever since April and Donnie got together purple became her other favorite color and a leather journal for April to write whatever she wanted to write about. "Donnie I love my presents especially the shirt thank you sweetheart" April said as she kissed her husband in front of all of their friends and family. "You're welcome my beautiful wife. I got you something else but I rather wait until later when we're alone" said Donnie. "I look forward to it" April stated. "I have two presents for Magdalene. One for now and another gift that you have to give to her when she is old enough" said Splinter as he handed April and Donnie presents for his granddaughter. The couple were wondering what was one of the presents that Maggie had to wait until she was older. The first present was a beautiful Japanese doll for little girls and the other was a ninja outfit. "Sensei this ninja outfit is beautiful and I can see why you want Maggie to have it when she is older. It's too big for her now but when she is older it will be perfect for her" April stated. "When Magdalene reaches the same age as her father and uncles when they started training to be ninjas I'm hoping you would allow me to train her to be a Kunoichi just like you" requested Splinter. "Of course Sensei as long as Donnie, myself and her uncles help with her training as well when she is old enough if it's ok with Donnie" said April. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I believe one day our daughter will make a great Kunoichi" replied Donnie. Splinter was pleased to hear that one of his gifts would be put to great use when his granddaughter is old enough.

"Um A…Angie" Mikey nervously said as he had something behind his back. "Yes Mikey what's up?" replied Angie. "Here I got you a Christmas present" Mikey answered as he handed Angie her gift. "Oh Mikey you're so sweet and here I got you a present as well" Angie told him as she gave Mikey his gift. Mikey and Angie opened their presents together and they smiled at what they received. "OMG Mikey you made me a plushy version of you holding a slice of pizza. It's adorable thank you" Angie said as she hugged Mikey. "You're welcome and I love this cookbook of how to make different kinds of pizza. I can't wait to try them thanks" said Mikey as he reached out to hold Angie's hand. Everyone was happy about the gifts they gave to each other and the ones received. Even Carol and Rockwell exchanged gifts. "Oh Tyler this dress is beautiful thank you" said Carl. "Nothing but the best for my lady and thank you for this robe. I will wear it when I'm reading a good book" replied Rockwell. "Master Splinter Donnie and the rest of us got you a present as well and we hope that you'll like it" April said as she handed her father in law his present. "How thoughtful of all of you" said Splinter as he opened his present. Splinter received a book of Japanese art and he said, "This book is beautiful and I can't wait to read it thank you all" Splinter as he hugged his sons and daughter in law. When everyone was done opening presents Mikey and Angie said, "Let's go play in the new fresh fallen show." Mikey and Angie ran outside without their coats. "Ok I don't know who is more of an air head my little sister or Mikey" Sabrina pointed out. "I would have to say it's a tie" Raph stated. "COLD COLD COLD COLD!" Mikey and Angie said as they came back into the house to get their coats. Everyone else remembered to get their coats before heading outside to enjoy their white Christmas together as a family.

"Donnie it's like a winter wonderland" April told her husband as she walked in the snow with Donnie as he held their daughter. "I agree with you on that" replied Donnie. All of a sudden April started singing the beginning to Walking in a Winter Wonderland,

"Sleigh bells ring

are you listening

in the lane

snow is glistening"

Donnie sang the next part as he looked at his wife,

"A beautiful sight

we're happy tonight

walking in a winter wonderland."

Donnie and April singing together:

"Gone away is the bluebird

here to stay is a new bird

He sings a love song

as we go along

walking in a winter wonderland"

Carol and Rockwell heard April and Donnie singing and decided to jump in and sing along with them,

"In the meadow we can build a snowman

Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?

we'll say: No man

But you can do the job

when you're in town"

April's dad Kirby heard his daughter, son in law, sister and her boyfriend singing to Walking in a Winter Wonderland and wanted to join in,

"Later on

we'll conspire

as we dream by the fire

To face unafraid

the plans that we've made

walking in a winter wonderland"

"Come on everybody sing along with us" Donnie and April said as the rest of the family joined in,

"In the meadow we can build a snowman

and pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman

until the other kids knock him down

When it snows

ain't it thrilling

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play

the Eskimo way

walking in a winter wonderland

Walking in a winter wonderland

walking in a winter wonderland"

"I feel like I'm in a freaking Christmas musical but at the same time it's been fun" Raph thought to himself because he didn't want to let anyone know that he was enjoying singing Christmas songs. "Anyone up for sledding?" Raph asked his friends and family. "I am if you think you can beat me in a sledding race little bro" replied Leo as he challenged Raph. "You're on big bro" Raph said as he accepted Leo's challenge and got the sleds from the barn. "Even on Christmas Day you two still compete with each other" Splinter told his two oldest sons. "Can't help it Sensei it's how it's always been like this with us" Leo told Splinter as he and Raph went up the hill. "Last one down the hill eats fruit cake" said Raph. "Sure if you got the stomach for it" replied Leo. Donnie and Mikey gave their older brothers a push. April agreed to take a photo finish if the race were to end in a photo finish. "THIS IS AWESOME!" Raph screamed as he was enjoying himself. "It is fun but I think we're going a bit too fast and we're going to lose control!" Leo pointed out as he and Raph slide through a small patch of ice. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they fell off their sleds and started to roll into giant snowballs and became neck and neck. When both Leo and Raph who were now giant snowballs rolled down to the finish line April took the picture. However everyone was worried about Leo and Raph as they ran over to them. "Are you guys alright?" April asked when Leo and Raph popped out and replied, "That was awesome let's do it again!" "Let's not before you guys hurt yourselves" said April.

"Hey everyone check out my snowman" Casey said as everyone looked at the snowman he built. "I like it because it looks just like you" Raph pointed out as Casey's snowman was wearing his hockey mask and holding one of his hockey sticks. "Well this was fun but I'm starting to get cold" said Carol. Everyone else was cold as well and decided to go inside. As promised all of April and Donnie's family and friends helped make Christmas dinner. April set up the table with the dinnerware set that Leo had given her and Donnie when they got married. "The food is ready!" Mikey said as everyone sat down to enjoy Christmas dinner. "For Christmas dinner we're having different kinds of pizza thanks to Angie for giving me this awesome pizza cook book and thank you everyone for going along with making this awesome dinner" said Mikey who wanted to be in charge of cooking which April was ok with. "Mikey I think I like you even more now because of your awesome cooking" Angie exclaimed as she was eating. "Awwwww thanks" replied Mikey. "Anyone up for dessert?" Mikey asked and everyone raised their hands. "For dessert we have mini gingerbread cheese cakes and chocolate chip cookies shaped like reindeers" said Donnie. "Do you have any more fruit cake left?" Pigeon Pete asked. "You better believe we do" April replied as she handed Pigeon Pete a big slice of fruit cake. "YAY!" Pigeon Pete said before he began eating.

"I think Maggie likes the cheese cake the best" Leo pointed out as he noticed his niece had mush up cheese cake on her face. April and Donnie laughed when they saw their daughter with a messy face and took pictures. "I have something to say to everyone especially to April and Donnie" Slash exclaimed as he got up from his seat. "What is it that you want to say?" asked Raph. "I would like to thank April and Donnie for inviting us the Mighty Mutanimals to spend Christmas with them and for always including us in a lot of the special occasions throughout the year. To show our thanks we would like to invite April, Donnie, Maggie and whoever else can come to spend New Year's with us" answered Slash. "Why thank you Slash we would love to spend New Year's with you guys isn't that right Donnie?" said April. "Sounds like fun" Donnie answered. "Wonderful and we promise to baby proof our headquarters" Slash pointed out which Donnie and April appreciated. For the rest of Christmas night everyone sat around and watch Christmas specials on TV including a Christmas episode of Leo and Maggie's favorite show Space Heroes. "It wouldn't be Christmas without Space Heroes right Maggie?" Leo asked his niece who smiled at her uncle as her way of saying, "Yes." Later on everyone was getting tired including Maggie who had so much with her family and friends celebrating her first Christmas. Before everyone turned in for the night they all said, "Merry Christmas Magdalene." After everyone turned in for the night April recalled that Donnie had a special Christmas present for her. After she and Donnie put their daughter to bed for the night Donnie said to April, "Close your eyes and no peeking." April did as she was told as Donnie led her to their bedroom. Donnie locked the door behind them because Donnie wanted to do special very special with April tonight. "Open your eyes" Donnie told April and when she did April saw a sexy red lingerie on the bed. "Oh I get it this is why you wanted to wait until later" said April as she changed into Donnie's special gift. Donnie got into bed and when April was done changing she said to her husband, "Do you know what else I want to give you for Christmas?" "All of your love?" replied Donnie. "Besides that and I'm your Christmas present so unwrap me" April said with a wink. "With pleasure" said Donnie as he held April in his arms and the couple started kissing and moaning with delight as they touched each other. Donnie slipped his hand under his wife's lingerie and carefully removing it because April wanted Donnie to unwrap her. This was one Christmas the happy couple was never going to forget because it was their daughter's first Christmas and they were happy to be with their friends and family. However they did love being alone together after the celebration of this joyous holiday.

The End

Author's Note: Here we are at the end of my story. I hope whoever was reading Merry Christmas Magdalene enjoyed my fanfiction. I would like to thank Scotia Daniel the creator of Magdelene Hamato for being cool with letting me use her adorable character in some of my fanfictions and for being the only person following this story. I would also like to thank the geniuses who created Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are awesome! Please stay tune for any future fanfictions I plan on writing and for any of my fans and followers who have been my other stories I haven't completed yet I promised to update them very soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from Princesspeach102!


End file.
